The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to location detection and specifically to Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM).
Visual Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (VSLAM) systems can process the input of a single camera coupled to a device and continuously build up a map (aka model) of an environment as the camera moves. Visual SLAM systems simultaneously track the position and orientation (pose) of the device with respect to the map. The visual SLAM system may operate in different modes for tracking the device and building the map based on the movement of the device. For example, while the device is experiencing general motion that includes translational motion, the device may transition to a general motion mode and build the map for general motion. Similarly, when the device is only rotating and not moving from one place to another, the device may switch to rotation-only mode and build a rotation-only map.
Certain aspects of the disclosure discuss techniques for robustly switching from rotation-only mode to general motion mode.